Operacion: ANGEL
by Matildenumbuh14
Summary: Un antiguo secreto a acosado a 14 ultimamente y ella pronto descubrira de q se trata :[dejen sus reviews!]:


Ah... yo no se q me dio, pero ya me dieron ganas de escribir denuevo, sera algo q nadie sabia sobre numbuh14 se los advierto jajañaña aunq aun me cuestiono si deberian saberlo, pero q mas da, ya me canse de escribir solo cursilerias ahhhhh ya no se me da, ahora escribire una mison de verdad, me vino la idea de q ya q me gusta tanto mi grandioso sector Y , y q aprecio a todos mis compañeros lo incluire, asi q apareceran 10, -273, 6...etc, todos los demas n-n

Transmitiendo mision para KND: LOS CHICOS DEL BARRIO 

**Operación: A.N.G.E.L**

Armonica 

**N**obleza

**G**enera

**E**xtrañas

Leyendas 

**1. Un recuerdo borroso**

**Muchas cosas eran evidentes en la vida de la agente numero 14...** Quiza para todos, menos para ella, todos los dias eran iguales desde aquel incidente q no estaba muy claro en su memoria, trato de recordarlo...

**Pensamiento**

-Aun esta inconciente- se le ollo decir a 314

-Q fue lo q sucedió- Pregunto 82, en ese entonces importante operativo q luchaba junto a 314

**-**nunca llegue a pensar q esto pasaria asi, se supone q esto jamas debia presentarse en ella- 314 parecia estar preocupada

-De q hablas Kelly-Pregunto 82 al no entender a q se referia

-Aun es muy pequeña, solo tiene 8 años, ese gen, q no se habia presentado en mi, esta en ella, la ayudara a luchar, pero solo si sabe como controlarlo, por el momento ella no debe saberlo- 314 tomo a su hermana en brazos y la miro con preocupacion- pequeña Matilde... se q haras q yo me sienta orgullosa de ti, algun dia...

Matilde escuchaba todo, ella estaba consiente, pero gracias al dolor no podia moverse ni articular sonido alguno, estaba agotada, sin embargo no sabia porq sentia un dolor muscular muy fuerte, sobre todo en su espalda. Habia escuchado a su hermana hablar al parecer sobre lo q habia sucedido, pero... ¿ q habia sucedido? Ciertamene no lo recordaba- Hay...-Gimio Matilde

- Ann? Estas bien – pregunto 314

Pero Matilde estaba agotada, lentamente fue perdiendo la conciencia, en su pequeño y debil cuerpo podia sentir el cansancio y el dolor.

Desde ahí todo era borroso.

**Pensar en ello la intrigaba bastante, **pero preferia no indagar en su pasado, lo q era claro era claro, y lo q no preferia ocultarlo.

**Numbuh 14 se encontraba frente a su casa, **hoy le tocaba cenar con su familia- hay q divertido...- murmuro 14 mirando la fachada de su hogar

Matilde!- grito Lily corriendo hacia ella

No lily no, cuidado!- grito 14 al ver q corria hacia ella, pero Lily se avalanso sobre ella y la derribo

Hermana! Te extrañe! Ahhhhh! Q bien q llegaste!-Gritaba Lily emosionaba mientras Matilde yacia en el piso suspirando – ahhh siempre hace lo mismo...

Ann...- Dijo Kelly, Preferia llamar a Matilde por su segundo nombre, Annyou ya q cuando nacio ella queria q la llamaran asi, su madre preferia Matilde, pero para complacer a su querida hija accedio a nombrarla Matilde Annyou – Ann, q gusto verte n-n...¬¬ emmm Lily, levantate del piso y deja a Ann en paz

n-nU gracias Kelly – Ya estaba acostumbrada a llamarla por su nombre, hace ya 2 años q no era 314, y a pesar de q habia sido una agente ecepcional, ya no recordaba nada y ella tenia prohibido hablarle sobre su pasado como agente de KND

Ven Maty entremos a la casa mamá nos esta esperando...- Lily tomo a 14 de un brazo y la arrastro hasta el vestibulo, Kelly las siguio

En el vestibulo 

Hola hija, q bien q llegaste, la cena esta servida en el comedor – dijo la madre de 14 dandole un abrazo

Hola Madre...- dijo Matilde tratando de safarse de ella

Vamos, pasemos al comedor – dijo Kelly caminando hacia este

Y donde esta papá?- pregunto numbuh14 sentandose a la mesa

Esta trabajando – dijo Lily metiendose una cucharada de sopa a la boca

Matilde prefirio no entrar en detalles, sabia q Lily era solo una niña, 5 años recien cumplidos, sin embargo lo unico q entendia esq su padre debia trabajar todo el dia para q ellas siguieran llevando la fantastica vida q siempre habian llevado, creia Lily q su padre llegaba por las noches, mientras ella dormia, q era por eso q no podia verlo casi nunca, pero por lo menos una vez al mes lo veia los fin de semana muy temprano cuando vajaba a tomar desayuno, su padre era una persona consiente, por lo tanto viajaba cada mes para ver a sus tres hijas desde su empleo en Francia

Q mal...- dijo 14, su madre la miro de reojo

Y como han ido las cosas hija? – pregunto tratando de parecer interesada

Bien Madre, bien – dijo terminando el plato de fondo

Al terminar la cena las 3 hermanas y su madre se retiraron de la mesa, el mayordomo se encargo de recoger los platos. Matilde se dirigio a la habitacion de Kelly, ultimamente se habia cuestionado mucho sobre la naturaleza de aquel dolor q sentia en su cuerpo, lo habia sentido antes y recordaba cuando, la unica q podria explicarle lo q pasaba seria su hermana mayor.

Volvio a golpear la puerta esta vez Kelly respondio- Pasa – Numbuh14 entro a la habitacion de su hermana

Kelly...- dijo 14 un poco nerviosa

Dime Ann q sucede?- respondio Kelly mirando el nerviosismo en la cara de Matilde

Hace tres años sucedió algo...sucedió algo conmigo, pero jamas supe q era... y ultimamente los mismos dolores q senti aquel dia me han estado acosando... quisiera q tu me explicaras q sucede...- Matilde la miro con la esperanza de q no opusiera resistencia para contestarle, pero de un momento a otro recordo q su memoria habia sido borrada y lo mas seguro era q no lo recordara- No..., olvidalo – se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la habitacion

Espera- la detuvo Kelly- como esq tu recuerdas lo q paso aquel dia, crei q estabas inconsiente

Matilde se dio vuelta bruscamente- pe...pero... como esq tu...

Como esq yo q de q hablas?- dijo Kelly mirando con extrañesa

Esq eso sucedió cuando tu...- 14 no alcanso a terminar su frase cuando Kelly se tapo repentinamente la boca - No es posible! Lo recuerdas todo! Ruecuerdas q... – Kelly le tapo la boca

Shhhhhhh! baja la voz 14! – dijo Kelly en un susurro

Pero, como es q lo recuerdas...

Recordar q? q fui agente de los chicos del barrio? como no recordarlo querida hermana, si lo siguo siendo...

Pero...como? – 14 parecia estar totalmente desconcertada, no le cabia en la cabeza, q despuez de haber presenciado ella misma la despedida de su hermana en la base lunar, no podia creer q lo recordara, y q era eso de q seguia siendo una KND? Eso era netamente imposible ella lo sabia... seguro antes habia dudado del conocimiento de su hermana sobre su pasado, pero esto no era una simple suposicion, lo estaba escuchando de sus poprios labios... seguia siendo una KND

No es tan dificil de entender Ann – Kelly hiso un gesto con la mano eh invito a su hermana menor a sentarse junto a ella

Acaso vas a explicarmelo? – interrogo 14 a su hermana mientras se sentaba a su lado

Claro q si, de todos modos ya afloje mi gran boca y estoy segura de q no se lo diras a nadie ¿o me equiboco? – Pregunto Kelly sin mirar a Matilde

Sabes q en mi puedes confiar, solo quiero saber q es lo q esta sucediendo...- 14 se veia ahora tranquila, dispuesta a escuchar

Cuando un KND cumple 13 años, es bien sabido q se debe borrar su memoria antes de q salga definitivamente de KND, bueno, sin embargo algunos de nosotros, solo unos pocos, somos seleccionados para seguir siendo KNDs eh infiltrarnos con los adolecentes y adultos

– Mientras Kelly explicaba Matilde Recordaba q hace muy poco tiempo habia escuchado q Mauricio anteriormente numbuh9 q ya habia cumplido los 13 años y se habia retirado de KND ahora era una especie de agente encubierto, no recordaba donde lo habia escuchado pero, crei q ahora podia entender lo q queria decir su hermana

Esta bien, lo entiendo – Interrumpio14 a Su hermana – ahora quiero saber... q diablos me pasa...

Jajajajaja, Maty dijo diablos ajajaja – Lily no paraba de reirse mientras apretaba aquel oso q todo jamas apartaba de ella, para cada disparate el era un complice...

Ven aquí – Dijo Kelly estirando los brazos – Vamos, Lily no te escondas detrás de la puerta

De q hablan? – Dijo Lily acercandose a Kelly

De nada Lily, ve a jugar abajo,vamos – Matilde queria continuar rapido con su conversacion y su hermana no podia presenciar eso, muchas preguntas, Lily siempre queria saber mas, Q estan haciendo, Q tiene ahí, Porq estan discutiendo, Cuando viene Papá, de donde vienen los bebes, en fin... era una caja de sorpresas... me gustaba cada vez q salia con algo nuevo, pero... no queria escucharla esta vez... creo q pensando tantas cosas me desvio del tema, pero q mas da...

Se fue... le hizo caso y corria escalera abajo..Matilde solo queria saber... q era lo q sucedia se reincorporo en la cama de Kelly Y volvio a preguntarle- Dime Kelly... q me esta pasando

Bueno..., sera un poco dificil de explicar... – Un sonido interrumpio el esperado relato, y la voz de numbuh10 obligo a 14 a retirarse del cuarto de Kelly, y a volver a la casa del árbol al llegar a ella se percato de q una gran lucha se habia desatado entre el Sector Y y un enemigo al q aun no conocia...

Transmision interrumpida 


End file.
